


似是而非

by MapleSyrup222



Series: 似是而非 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleSyrup222/pseuds/MapleSyrup222
Summary: 前篇：偏光镜（金固X咕哒）





	似是而非

藤丸立香总觉得奇怪，恩奇都似乎不愿意与身为女朋友的她亲近。这次她依然下定决心，管不上羞耻直接跨坐在对方身上，强势且主动的去吻上绿发美人的唇角——不出意外的是，即使是这样浅尝辄止的吻也被极快的推开了。

恩奇都的双眸清浅无波，“立香，别闹了。”他摸摸少女的头顶以示安抚，又刮了她的鼻子，“弄疼你了吗？”

这太像长辈无原则地宠溺小辈了。少女红着脸摇头，又觉得胸中郁结，不由叹息。真不怪她想太多，那些情到浓时发生的事她和恩奇都通通没有，要么就是她没有魅力，要么就是恩奇都有问题。

恩奇都是不会背叛她的，藤丸立香又在心里重申立场。

可要是我没有魅力，恩奇都和我在一起图什么呀？！

有时候藤丸立香也觉得自己太作，她不应该不知足，可能只是男友比较保守罢了。恩奇都和渣完全搭不上边，与其说骗财骗色，他更像精准扶贫。

这就是一个悖论。闺蜜团给她出谋划策，言之凿凿的说起同妻或是无性的可怕，要她务必想想清楚。藤丸立香算脸皮薄的，除了旁敲侧击问两句，最多也就洗完澡真空穿着男友衬衫在恩奇都面前乱晃——但是长发美人实在是太宠她了，忙不迭帮她擦头发，准备干净的衣服，端温水，无微不至的照顾着，丝毫没有越界。

根本就是爸爸宠女儿的感觉。

“你到底喜不喜欢我？”抱着他的脖子，少女向他撒娇发问，再问一百一千遍她还是会得到不重复却甜腻的回答。

湿漉漉的橙色头发贴在她的脸上，滴答落下的水珠把两人的衣服都打湿了。恩奇都刚想要找块毛巾帮她擦一擦，藤丸立香抢先抓住了他的手腕，“你认真一点。”

就算她满脸严肃，恩奇都还是觉得她像一只奶猫，圆溜溜的眼睛瞪得很大，张牙舞爪，本质上任性可爱。他抱着少女的腰，拇指一下一下刮着腰肢的软肉，凑上前，嘴唇都快贴上去，凝视藤丸立香直到她东张西望目光躲闪，这才满意的笑出声来：“当然喜欢了。我不是一直都很认真吗？”

藤丸立香得了安慰，心里却说不出的古怪，恹恹从他的腿上下来。“我是真的很不好看么？你都不肯多抱抱我。”

“想什么呢？”美人哑然失笑，“你可真爱撒娇，我不也经常抱着你么？”他留心着女友的表情，又补充两句：“你太可爱，抱多了我有罪恶感。”

患得患失才想要试探，这点恩奇都是不会说的，逗弄掌控他人全部喜怒的感觉妙不可言。藤丸立香的反应太有趣，他忍不住要恶作剧，或许要比那要恶劣的多的戏弄她。世上从来不乏这样成功的伪装者，更遑论他顶着张极其漂亮的皮，成双的欺骗力。

其实她是幸运的，恩奇都心说，如果她再笨一点或是再聪明一点都很危险，他会毫无顾忌的做她的裙下之臣，入幕之宾。他最擅长掌控笨蛋和自以为是的人。

等藤丸立香走了，绿发青年打开柜子，把他的夏娃从伊甸园里喊醒。他把她抱在怀里，替她梳头，每一根发丝都好好打理，再绑一只带蝴蝶饰品的发圈，而后耳鬓厮磨。

“如果不是你还在，我都不知道要怎样过下去。”

恩奇都说的话真的一点不假。必须有个傻瓜以身饲虎，飞蛾扑火般任他鱼肉，叫他的精力都发泄殆尽了，这才能在他人面前安稳的披上羊皮。

抱着那躯体侧躺着，少年人搓揉起两只沉甸甸的乳球，在乳尖上来回拨弄。阳具深深抵在小穴里，甬道已经被玩的糟糕透顶，拟真的肥厚阴唇无法闭合，裹不住缓缓流出的精液。恩奇都并不急着再来一轮云雨，而是很享受的抚摸着少女的肌肤，享受着小穴媚肉缓缓蠕动按摩肉棒。他吮吸着少女的脖颈，吞咽让他的声音暧昧不清：

“大家都喜欢你。我也是。咕啾咕啾很会吸的小穴也是，没有男人玩过也长的那么大的淫荡奶子也是。

你还不知道有多少傻小子暗恋你吧？他们其实非常可怕哦，除了想认真肏你以外根本拿不出一点干劲。这里面也包括那个银发的小伙子哦~”

正是因为好多下作的话都留给的玩偶立香听，所以在本尊面前他才显得那么完美。这只立香越痛苦，他才越幸福。从来没有如此直白的在一个人面前扮做两幅面孔，一面犯下最为隐秘的罪行，一面漫不经心的摆弄她的全部身心。

玩偶立香太乖了，他便更暴戾更反复无常。她没有痛苦可言，连前戏都可以省略，直接来一场最粗暴的蹂躏。像这样侧躺着，肉棒根本没法和正常体位插的一样深时，恩奇都抬起她的腿，带着毫不掩饰的破坏欲，激烈的顶进去。换做立香本人，恐怕早就因为这样激烈的做爱乞怜了：青年的胳膊死死锢住人偶的腹部，力道之大都快将她给压扁；粗大狰狞的阳具反反复复刨挖花径，挂着淫水和精液的阴蒂被戳的又红又肿，甚至菊穴也止不住收缩。

他掐住人偶的脖子，肆无忌惮的撕扯她的尸体，又小心翼翼的怕她受到任何伤害——这样的尸体他玩坏过无数个，每一个都是真真正正藤丸立香的复制品。

每一次，每一次。每一次他都想在藤丸立香身上寻求新奇，不知何时发现当初那种戏谑的心情荡然无存，留下的只有小心翼翼。他连掌控她的自信都没了，不得已在这个乐园里囚禁另一个“她”。这太奇怪了，但恩奇都甘愿如此，他的立香绝对无法承受他阴兀的自我。

幻想着和藤丸立香做爱，那女孩颤抖着，声音在一浪接着一浪的高潮中变调，又像哭又像笑。他不知道自己会不会伸手去折断藤丸立香的脖子——在那一刻死亡除了窒息的快感外毫无痛苦，然后趁着她还在费力挣扎呼吸时吻上她的唇。

不过，完全不知道藤丸立香是哪一派的呢。是只想要被肉棒填满的淫娃荡妇，还是隔着内裤被摸到流水就害羞不已的乖孩子？不管是哪一种都还有调教的余地，都完全符合自己的胃口。

在娃娃身上发泄完，恩奇都温柔的为伴侣清理身体。这时候的他又变得异常平静，连拭去黏腻的体液时也耐心十足。

\--  
他下午还有一节课。

藤丸立香以前也是在这个教室里上课的。那时候恩奇都还靠导师带着，不算很情愿的来给本科生研究生上课。他身上神秘的亲和力总能吸引大把学生，以至于恩奇都不得不一再延长答疑时间，他无暇顾及课题，也记不太清那个总坐在第一排埋头苦读的橙头发的女生。

年复一年，学生都毕业了几轮，只有这排长队问问题的盛况永不改变。恩奇都默默把整黑板的公式擦掉，袖口沾上浅浅一层粉笔灰，隐隐透出点玫红色，像极了藤丸立香趁他不注意偷偷盖下的唇章。

“教授，抱歉还能占用你几分钟时间吗？”

那是他的得意门生。恩奇都站在窗口向下看去，车站边有对情侣在夕阳下拥吻，“我们到外面去说吧。”

这类尖子生都在某些方面另类的迟钝。高长恭抓起纸笔跟在后面，认认真真发问：“关于我上次课题的事…超分子作用的那个，虽然我已经修改了三次，但还是觉得没找到切入点。您有什么建议么？”

“既然你觉得不合适，那就改，改到满意为止。没有办法的。”恩奇都说的足够言简意赅，但语气并不冰冷，像平常一样指点学生们。

毕竟是严师，这倒是个料想中的答案。银发少年托着下巴思索了一会儿，原来的课题已经花了不少心血，他有些许舍不得大方向改换。“原先草稿都写了几轮，现在改怕是来不及，我能延迟提交吗？”少年不抱什么希望的问。

年轻的教授一直看向窗外，气氛倏地变为难以忍受的沉默。直到那对恋人不舍的分开，等到火烧云的余烬也要熄灭了，恩奇都才转过身，暗沉的霞火令他几欲流泪。他纵容着这个小徒弟，意味深长的提醒：“只能再延一周，我不希望这让其他学生感到不公平。不合适，越舍不得越要早点放下。”

早点放下？

手里的纸被他捏的皱巴巴的，高长恭忽然感到眩晕，很想问问导师做研究是不是也能这么随便，所幸他克制住了。这四个字说出来太轻巧，太冷漠，换做别人，他都以为对方在轻蔑自己的心血。“我本来想再等等，或许下周的《探索导刊》有新发表的研究，但…”

那对师生都笑了。如果等就有用的话，人类是无法前进一步的。

…如果等就有用的话。双方都太明白这个道理了。

即使被蓝紫色眼睛愣愣的注视着，恩奇都没有丝毫窘迫，甚至用称得上慈爱的目光看着晚辈。他心说他赢了，赢了一个还未成熟的假想的情敌。他那么聪明，甚至也会共情，金丝边的镜框让他看上去那么文雅，那样有悲天悯人的心肠。

立香啊，藤丸立香，你可知道有一个人为你辗转反侧？

恩奇都和那孩子挥手道别，假装路人行色匆匆，假装忽略了喉咙的干渴和手心沁出的薄汗。泥潭里的人是他推下去的，现在要把他们推得更远。

恩奇都的灵魂俯在藤丸立香的骨上，她酒香醉人，他亦不愿意醒来。

没有什么比温香软玉在怀更好的了。沉甸甸的饱满奶球单手根本托不住，乳肉蘸着桃色胀大，淌在手心上。藤丸立香哀哀的像小鹿似的看着他，不说话，绷紧着身体泫然欲泣，直到恩奇都搓揉起乳尖，她才开始像缺水的鱼一样张着嘴小口喘气。

“立香真色啊。”恩奇都总是娇惯她，又喜欢戏弄少女直到她又惊又羞为止，这家伙在恶劣的放逐天性。肉感十足的胸脯摸起来绵软极了，轻轻拍打时摇晃的乳浪让少年新奇不已。把乳珠含在嘴里滑来滚去，恩奇都用不会觉得疼痛的力道咬着嚼着，似乎真的要把她吃下肚。

韶华易逝，容颜易老，浪荡子总有足够多的歪理邪说沉沦在淫乐上。绿色长发化作藤蔓，野蛮的侵占了大片床单后沿着藤丸立香的身体攀爬，把她包裹在绿色的棺椁里。

甬道里面还很湿，淫水混着精液已经浑浊的不成样子，粘稠的液体随着抽动被带到彼此的性器上、耻骨上，到处都是暧昧的味道。

阳具与漂亮的玫红色穴肉紧紧贴合，那些媚肉奇异、瑰丽、又可怖的被拉出寸许，又一点不落下的层层回弹，拽回肉棒温存。“感觉痛的话就要告诉我哦？还是说，立香很喜欢这样子呢？”恩奇都越加欢快亢奋，掩藏在夜幕中的绿瞳比以往任何时候都闪闪发亮，都更像只茹毛饮血的野兽。

他闻着血腥味就来了，秃鹫或是鬣狗一样扒她的脊，吸她的髓，对这副精致的血肉大快朵颐，连最后一滴血也要蘸着热气腾腾的软糯内脏咽下。真想把她放在腿上蹭蹭她的脖子，手从衣服下面伸进去抚摸她的背，赤裸裸，血淋淋的说喜欢她。

肉棒和利刃一样破开身体捅进甬道，毫无保留的以最大力度直入深里，引得花穴里面到处都在翻搅。咕啾咕啾的淫液泛起白泡，为鲜红狰狞的性器附上一层莹润的半透明薄膜。肉柱前端几度把腺液和精液挖出来，再随着抽插进入更深的地方，为冲撞顶弄宫口的软肉做最后的润滑。

野性之子不懂得退缩。恩奇都肏的凶狠，他的体力与精力有着压倒性的优势，这让性爱沦为单方面盛大的享受。甬道里的软肉嘬着前端，那种无与伦比的窒息性的紧实感也非三言两语说的清楚。这肉穴尽是妙处，整根没入再抽出也因为花蜜的帮助丝毫不费力，加上藤丸立香总是无意识的扭腰迎合，好一场旷日持久的狂欢盛宴。

就算是硬骨头，在这种强度的做爱下藤丸立香也该软了、烂了，双腿交叉盘在恩奇都的腰上，以最大的容纳去感受体内的存在。就算她再克制，也会压抑不住呻吟，绷直身体糜烂且狂浪的啜泣。恩奇都轻易扣住她的手举过头顶——小小的手还不及他的一半大，另一手扶着她瘫软下来的腰身，整个人快埋没在藤丸立香的怀中。

他吻她的眼睛，吻她的睫毛，也想吻吻她的心。是怎样一个笨蛋才会在思想犯面前毫无保留。

恩奇都呵着气，赌咒发誓这次绝不照顾她的体力，娴熟的狠命顶进去，再重重抽出来。“立香…你要认输了吗？”少女的身体因为他的粗暴在发抖，泛着潮红的皮肤，不堪蹂躏的阴唇，以及撑到极致的粉色肉穴，看着就让人骨头发酥。藤丸立香每一句呻吟都比圣歌更为动听，恩奇都不免心动，神经都狰狰牵动肌肉，在曼妙的身体上发泄凶欲。

“相比起一本正经，果然这副乖乖的模样更不错呢~” 他继续挑衅道，绿色的瞳孔半是情欲半是清明。

“还是说，立香很喜欢被支配的感觉呢？”

“被掌控、被掠夺，连呼吸的自由也不被给予，这样不用思考被随意摆布的样子，你会为它着迷吗？”

她的发丝垂垂落下，和被猛烈摇动的身体一样无力，恩奇都几乎是要把她掐断了。藤丸立香被顶的不住向后仰，“嗬嗬”像是从气管发出声音，上半身如小山包那样弓起来，腿也大开着。宫颈里不停分泌着黏液，把阳具热淋淋浇个透。

“我回来时看到一对情侣在接吻。我想到了你。想和你做爱。”

少年几乎魔怔了，一下一下，抽出插入，按着精密的规划分毫不差的执行程序，再也没有人能把肉与肉的撞击演绎的如此赤裸猩红，如此炽热狂烈。酥痒酸麻，快感已经沦为次要，那少年笑着，不含杂念反倒生出极致的纯粹来，伦理道德在此刻毫无意义。

那是怎样粘合的两人呢？双方含着彼此的血肉，分离时分依然藕断丝连。如果他们是这样捆绑着的，如果只要简单直接的方式就能给藤丸立香画地为牢，就能说明爱她，那该多好。

他刻意放缓节奏，硕大的前端刚把穴口撑出五六厘米的大小便不再往前推入，利落的抽出来，还未等绽到极致的穴肉复原，再重复之前的恶行。单凭这一拎一推，花穴相继发出“啵”、“叭”的单音，就着推挤肉穴的黏腻水声，与囊袋撞击的声音，混响成一片。

藤丸立香曾说他们是莫比乌斯环，没有开始也不会结束，就这样永远拥抱着，不分你我。恩奇都听着她撒娇玩，剪下一条纸带扭转后粘上透明胶。

“喏，莫比乌斯环。”

“唉？…啊？”

橙发少女愣愣的，暖色的瞳孔也尽是不解。少年寻来一把剪刀，握着她的手慢慢把纸圈对半剪开，“就算分开了，也会套在一起哦。”

她还是那样呆呆傻傻的，好半天才心安理得的窝在恩奇都怀里，捏着两个纸圈，瓮声瓮气地回答：“好。说话算话。”

恩奇都也说好，一言为定。

现在想来，那大概是他们之间第一次也是最后一次如此坦诚相待了。


End file.
